Plo Koon/Leyendas
Plo Koon era un kel dor del planeta Dorin que llegó a ser Maestro Jedi, y que pasó a ser un miembro permanente del Consejo Jedi antes de la Batalla de Naboo. Durante las Guerras Clon, Koon fue uno de los Altos Generales del imponente Ejército de la República. Plo tuvo una sobrina, Sha Koon, quien también fue miembro de la Orden Jedi, y sirvió como comunicador personal entre las fuerzas de ataques Jedi y el resto de la República durante la Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark. Fue un íntimo amigo de Qui-Gon Jinn, Micah Giiett y del famoso piloto Saesee Tiin. Fue asesinado en su caza estelar mientras sobrevolaba Cato Neimoidia por sus tropas clon durante la Orden 66. Biografía Juventud thumb|left|200px|[[Sable de luz/Leyendas|sable de luz azul de Plo Koon.]]Originario del planeta Dorin, Plo Koon estaba acostumbrado a respirar en atmósferas con poco oxigeno. Para poder respirar en otros mundos, un kel dor tiene que llevar unas gafas protectoras y máscaras faciales antiox que les proporcionan un gas que les es vital para sobrevivir y que solamente se encuentra en su planeta. thumb|100px|Koon, con el sable preparado.Plo Koon estudió las artes de los Jedi bajo la tutela del Maestro Jedi wookiee Tyvokka. Los kel dor eran reconocidos por diferenciar rápidamente el bien y el mal, y Plo Koon no era la excepción. A veces realizaba acciones decisivas y rápidas con poco o ningún miramiento por los efectos secundarios de éstas. Esta actitud, combinada con el humor sarcástico de Koon, a veces probaba la paciencia de su Maestro Jedi. En su carrera, Plo entrenó a muchos padawans, incluyendo a Bultar Swan y la trandoshana Lissarkh, aprendiz de Koon durante la Invasión de Naboo. Koon era un buen amigo de Qui-Gon Jinn, y creía que éste merecía un asiento en el Alto Consejo Jedi. Incluso llegó a sugerir la idea a Tyvokka, aunque éste no estuvo de acuerdo. Aún así, Koon pronto se dio cuenta de que debido a su naturaleza rebelde, Qui-Gon nunca encontraría un lugar en el Consejo. Guerra Hiperespacial de Stark Antes de aceptar la propuesta de su ex-Maestro Tyvokka, Koon lo acompañó a Troiken, en donde la República fue a negociar con el pirata Iaco Stark. Stark había estado robando suministros de bacta de naves de carga y vendiéndolos a menor precio a la Federación de Comercio. La República decidió negociar con un diplomático principal, el maestro Tyvokka.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War Sin embargo, algunas facciones en el gobierno querían la acción más decidida, y organizaron un ataque sobre el ejército de Stark, que causó que las negociaciones degeneraran en un tiroteo. Plo Koon vio cómo su maestro murió en el fuego cruzado. Como consecuencia de la muerte de su Maestro, Koon se unió a las fuerzas de la República, y los llevó a una gran victoria en el suceso siguiente, que fue denominado como la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark. Después de esto, Plo Koon se convirtió en un héroe de la República. Durante la batalla, se hizo amigo de un soldado de la República, Jace Dallin, quien más tarde habló de la valentía y humildad de Koon.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War Alzamiento Yinchorri Después de la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark, Plo Koon fue ascendido a Maestro Jedi y se unió al Consejo Jedi, como un último deseo de su maestro. Koon, siempre humilde, sintió que había muchos otros más cualificados que él para servir en el Consejo. Plo también era un buen amigo de Micah Giiett, miembro del Consejo, con el que corrió muchas aventuras. Sus constantes duelos verbales los hacía parecer rivales, pero aquellos cercanos a estos dos Maestros Jedi entendían que en realidad eran buenos amigos. ---- ---- Giiett y Koon fueron responsables de la liberación del chef Slabba Drewl de las garras de Corpo el Hutt en Ord Mantell. En un concurso de cocina contra el droide cocinero de Corpo, MREM-02, Giiett fue capaz de distraer a la audiencia mientras Koon cambió los ingredientes del droide con sustancias volátiles como la salsa picante Rakririana. Durante el fallo del jurado, el Cocido Retorcido de Giiett, bastante mediocre, fue suficiente para ganar el concurso y liberar a Drewl. Fue después de su misión cuando Giiett consideró la posibilidad de usar dos sables. ---- ---- Un año antes de la Invasión de Naboo, Plo y Micah participaron en una misión para sofocar un alzamiento en el planeta Yinchorr, acompañados por Lilit Twoseas y su aprendiz K'Kruhk.Jedi Council: Acts of War Durante la lucha, Koon utilizó una técnica de la Fuerza para conjurar y manipular nubes de polvo para así esconder a los Jedi de sus atacantes Yinchorri. Gracias a la efectiva pantalla de humo de Koon, pudieron ser rescatados por Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, y Tsui Choi, y pronto embarcaron en una misión para rescatar a los restantes Jedi. Durante el conflicto, Giett fue mortalmente herido y eligió quedarse atrás para distraer al enemigo.Jedi Council: Acts of War En honor de su amigo caído, Koon siguió con el entrenamiento de la padawan de Giett, Bultar Swan. La Invasión de Naboo En la mayoría de las reuniones con el Consejo, Plo Koon era una figura silenciosa y enigmática que participó rara vez en los debates, pero sus conocimientos fueron valorados por otros miembros. Plo estaba presente cuando Qui-Gon Jinn llevó a Anakin Skywalker al Consejo Jedi, preguntando si él seria entrenado como un Jedi. Los miembros del Consejo eran escépticos acerca de la conveniencia del niño, y de la actitud obstinada de Qui-Gon de no ayudar en los temas. Antes de que los miembros del Consejo llegaran a una decisión definitiva, Qui-Gon fue asesinado en Naboo, y Koon tuvo que llorar a otro amigo. Viajó a Naboo para el funeral de Jinn, junto con el resto de miembros del Consejo.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] Durante los años posteriores a la Batalla de Naboo, Plo usó sus habilidades telepáticas para ayudar a Aayla Secura a recuperar sus memorias, después del incidente con el glitteryll en Ryloth. También viajó con otros miembros del Consejo a Malastare para negociar una tregua entre la realeza lannik y un grupo terrorista conocido como los Iaro Rojo.Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare Crisis Separatista thumb|150px|Koon [[Batalla de Geonosis|luchando en Geonosis.]] Koon se quedó en el Consejo la siguiente década, presenciando un descontento público en crecimiento con el Gobierno Galáctico y los Jedi. Un grupo disidente conocido como los separatistas emergió, liderados por un antiguo Jedi, el Conde Dooku. Al mismo tiempo, un grupo que se llamaba a sí mismo "la Investigación de la Gente empezó a contar con apoyo para un movimiento que habría forzado a la Orden Jedi a ser más responsable ante el gobierno. Plo Koon usó un truco mental Jedi para dispersar a la multitud de estudiantes manifestantes que se había infiltrado en el Templo Jedi. Cuando un intento de asesinato sobre la vida de la Senadora Padmé Amidala causó un alboroto en el Senado, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine mantuvo una reunión con los Jedi y el Comité de Leales. Plo estaba también presente cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi se contactó con los senadores cuando reveló la actividad separatista en Geonosis.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Guerras Clon Plo era parte de los doscientos Jedi que rescataron a Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, y Padmé Amidala, y luchó durante la Primera Batalla de Geonosis en 22 ABY, uniéndose al Maestro Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi y a otros en una misión para desactivar la nave de control de droides en Geonosis. Desgraciadamente, los separatistas tenía un mecanismo de control de seguridad, y Koon y Mundi fueron capturados. Fueron llevados al estadio de ejecuciones donde los Jedi supervivientes esperaban su muerte inminente. Justo cuando los droides de batalla que les rodeaban prepararon sus desintegradores, los Jedi escaparon con la oportuna intervención del Ejército de la República. Plo Koon lideró un batallón de clones en la batalla de Geonosis ayudando a Echuu y su padawan Stam Reath, Depa Billaba y Mundi a destruir las naves de control de droides. Sirvió como General en el Gran Ejército de la República durante las Guerras Clon. Se encontraba entre los pocos supervivientes de la Batalla de Geonosis.[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] Durante la guerra, coordinó la Batalla de Brentaal IV, aconsejando a Shaak Ti y uniéndose a ella en la Meditación de Batalla.Jedi: Shaak Ti Plo también trabajó con Adi Gallia por un breve período de tiempo durante las Guerras Clon. Ayudaron a Anakin Skywalker y a Ki-Adi-Mundi a localizar a Obi-Wan Kenobi y al soldado ARC, Alpha-17, quienes habían sido informados como desaparecidos en combate. Durante la búsqueda, los Jedi participaron en una batalla espacial contra cazarrecompensas sobre Varonat.Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land La pareja también rescató al Senador Bail Prestor Organa cuando fue atacado por Asajj Ventress y por piratas.Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends Plo Koon también organizó el plan para rescatar al maestro Piell en la temible prisión separatista llamada:"La Ciudadela", debido a que este poseía información de extrema importancia sobre las diferentes rutas espaciales, sin embargo sus planes se vieron truncados y tuvo que poner en marcha un segundo plan de rescate en el que iría él en persona y tomaría parte en el rescate. Desaparición thumb|200px|left|Plo Koon con varios Soldados clon en una capsula de salvamentoEn el transcurso de la Guerra, Yoda le ordenó a Ploo Koon viajar al Sistema Abregado a investigar un complot Separatista que incluía una nueva arma desconocida que destruía flotas enteras sin dejar rastro ni supervivientes. El jedi viajó con una pequeña flota de destructores para hacer frente a la amenaza secreta. Dicha arma secreta resultó ser un acorazado de dimensiones titánicas con poderosos Cañones de Iones que desabilitaban los componentes eléctricos de los cruceros dejandolos sin defensas. Tras este ataque procedían con los Turbolásers a destruir las naves. El Maestro Koon logró escapar junto con tres clones en una cápsula de escape. thumb|200px|El Malevolencia dispara su cañón de iones contra los cruceros. Mientras trataban de restaurar la energía de la capsula para conectar el soporte vital, recibieron una señal de otra cápsula, que estaba siendo destruida por un Cazador de Cápsulas de Escape que posteriormente les atacó a ellos, aunque en este caso el Maestro Koon junto con sus soldados clon redujeron a los Droide de combate espacial que pretendían abrir la capsula y matarlos por asfixia, tras el combate, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker y su Padawan Ashoka Tano encontraron la capsula y consiguieron huir de las garras del Malevolencia justo antes de ser engullidos por el haz de Iones, revelando de esta manera el crucero separatista a las fuerzas de la República. Ataque al Malevolencia Anakin Skywalker junto al Almirante Wullf Yularen idearon una estrategia para destruir aquella nave de combate, justo cuando esta se aproximaba al Centro Médico de la Nebulosa Kaliida en el Sistema Ryndellia. Anakin y Ahsoka lideraron al Escuadrón Sombra, y Plo Koon se encargó de liderar los V-19 contra los cazas enemigos. thumb|150px|Plo Koon guía a su caza a través del espacio de la batallaEl plan de Yularen tuvo éxito y el Malevolencia fue destruido, pero antes, Grievous interceptó la nave diplomática de la Senadora Padmé Amidala. Utilizando el rayo tractor, haciendo de esta manera que cesara el fuego contra su nave. Grievous exigió créditos y unidades de ayuda para repotenciar su nave. Koon lideró un asalto al acorazado junto con Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, aunque este no se infiltrara en la nave, destruyó los escuadrones de cazas enemigos para darles tiempo a Kenobi y Skywalker para rescatar a la senadora Amidala. Tras perder su único rehén, el Malevolencia se destruyó a causa de la modificación de Skywalker al sistema de navegación que condujo al acorazado directamente a la estrella más cercana. Juma 9 El Maestro Koon se reunió con Obi-Wan Kenobi a bordo de la estación Juma 9. Cuando un ataque de las fuerzas separatistas llegó, los dos corrieron por la estación hasta el hangar, y luego a la base de la estación para evitar que fuera bombardeada por droides. Los dos luego se fueron a la sala de control donde se enfrentaron al líder de las fuerzas droides, Kul Teska. Después de un breve enfrentamiento con Teska, forzaron su retirada, a expensas de sus sables de luz que se quedaron flotando en el espacio. Pronto después de eso, Mace Windu y Kit Fisto llegaron a tiempo para salvarlos de su situación. Cuando los Jedi llevaron a cabo una reunión informativa, junto con Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura y Luminara Unduli, descubrieron que un ladrón desconocido había robado algo de una nave Separatista, que explotó y se estrelló en Alzoc III. Ataques contra los jedi Más tarde, Koon participó en la defensa de Felucia. En la superfície del planeta, las fuerzas de la República lideradas por los Maestros Kenobi y Skywalker estaban siendo forzadas a retirarse hacia atrás hasta el punto de que era urgente su evacuación. Mientras que las naves de la República combatían contra cruceros separatistas, Koon lideró varios cazas hasta el planeta para proporcionar un medio de evacuación. Después de la retirada exitosa, Plo Koon se sentó en la reunión del Consejo Jedi y oyó las acciones imprudentes que Ahsoka Tano había cometido durante la batalla. El Consejo decidió rápidamente que la Padawan necesitaba estar un tiempo lejos del campo de batalla, y la nombró guardiana de los Archivos Jedi por un tiempo. Después de un sabotaje al templo por parte de Cad Bane, Koon estuvo presente en forma de holograma dentro de uno de los centros de comunicación del Templo cuando el General Grievous transmitió un mensaje, regodeándose por la captura del Jedi Eeth Koth. Mientras los Jedi discutían sobre los planes de batalla, el comandante Wolffe informó al Maestro Jedi de que había encontrado una serie de códigos de mano que Koth había realizado en la transmisión grabada. En el código de mano, Koth había comunicado su ubicación. El Consejo envió a los maestros Adi Gallia, Kenobi y Skywalker a rescatar a Koth. La búsqueda de Boba Fett diciendo aBoba Fett que vaya sin resistencia despues de ser capturado por Plo Koon.]] Tras el sabotaje de un crucero jedi a manos de Boba Fett, Koon estaba informando al Consejo Jedi de ello en una sala de datos del Templo Jedi, cuando el droide astromecánico R2-D2 lo interrumpió con un mensaje. Reprodujo un holograma que mostraba a Mace Windu y Anakin Skywalker gravemente heridos en Vanqor, junto a los restos del crucero saboteado. Koon y la Padawan Ahsoka Tano se fueron al planeta para rescatar a los dos Jedi. A raíz de la misión de rescate, el templo recibió un mensaje de Aurra Sing, la cual colaboraba con Fett y tenía a un grupo de soldados de la República como rehenes, advirtiéndoles de las consecuencias que podría tener el ira buscarlos. Una vez más acompañado por Tano, Koon descendió a Coruscant en busca de los antiguos compañeros de Jango Fett con el fin de localizar a Sing. Tras una serie de investigaciones sin éxito, Tano descubrió que Sing había matado recientemente a su compañero Castas en Florrum . A pesar de verse obligados a luchar para salir del establecimiento, ella y Koon lograron salir y se fueron hacia el planeta. Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por Hondo Ohnaka, quien les advirtió de una trampa en el interior de una cafetería. Koon entró el primero, y se encontró a Aurra Sing en una mesa. Koon se sentó, y Fett entró detrás de él y sacó una pistola. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo allí, y no a Windu, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Tano llegó y puso su sable de luz en la garganta de Sing. Sing pegó una patada a la mesa y disparó a Tano, quien evitó el disparo. Sing echó a correr, y Tano la persiguió. Fett trató de escapar, pero Koon lo atrapó. Pidió a Fett la localización de los rehenes, pero Fett se negó a responder. Koon lo llevó a Ohnaka, quien lo convenció para revelar la información. Koon fue capaz de liberar a los rehenes y de capturar a Bossk (quien custodiaba los prisioneros) y a Fett. Aurra Sing "murió" en la explosión de su nave. Luego trajo a Fett de vuelta a Coruscant y lo puso en la cárcel. Koon estuvo presente en el templo cuando el Escuadrón Delta trajo de vuelta los restos del Maestro Jedi Halsey y su Padawan Knox de la masacre en Devaron. Koon supuso que había surgido una nueva amenaza, posiblemente, una nuevo aprendiz de Lord Sith. Batalla de Lola Sayu Cuando el Maestro Even Piell fue capturado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y fue encerrado en una prisión de Lola Sayu, el Maestro Koon informó a los Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y sus oficiales clon de su misión: rescatar a Piell antes de que pudiera ser obligado a comunicar las coordenadas de la Ruta Nexus. Después de la reunión informativa, el Maestro Plo fue al hangar a manipular su caza. Ahsoka Tano se acercó a él, diciendo a Koon que debería ser ella quien decidiera si ir a la misión o no, no su maestro. Koon le otorgó un poco de consuelo a ella, sabiendo que ella debería respetar los deseos de su maestro. Una vez el equipo de rescate hubo partido, el Maestro Plo esperó en una sala del templo Jedi con Yoda y windu un mensaje de Skywalker y Kenobi. Cuando recibieron el mensaje, les comunicaron que sus medios de escape habían sido destruidos. El Maestro Plo dijo a Kenobi y Skywalker que él iría a rescatarlos. El Maestro Koon, junto con sus compañeros miembro del consejo, Adi Gallia, Saesee Tiin y Kit Fisto fue a Lola Sayu con una flota de rescate. Cuando la flota llegó al sistema,el Maestro Koon y el Comandante Wolffe, a bordo de un transporte, travesaron el bloqueo protector del planeta. Koon tuvo éxito en la extracción de Kenobi y el equipo de Skywalker de la superficie del planeta. El transporte de Koon fue capaz de volver de nuevo al crucero de la República, y Koon ordenó entonces al almirante Coburn huir a Coruscant. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el Templo Jedi, Anakin le preguntó si permitió a Ahsoka participar en la misión. El Maestro Koon contestó que sí, aun sabiendo que nadie había autorizado a Ahsoka a participar en la misión. Regreso a Felucia Más adelante, el Maestro Koon regresó a Felucia con el Comandante Wolffe, Anakin Skywalker, el Capitán CT-7567 y la padawan Tano. Decidido a destruir un puesto de avanzada reforzado por el General Grievous, Koon ideó un plan para dejar el puesto de avanzada completamente paralizado. Liderando el Wolfpack en maniobras de flanqueo, la padawan Tano lideró a su equipo para escalar las paredes del puesto de avanzada, mientras que varios AT-TE y un Vehículo Pesado de Asalto/a tracción Juggernaut A6 abrieron fuego contra la estructura. Mientras el puesto de avanzada caía bajo el control de Koon, la padawan Tano fue secuestrada por unos cazadores Trandoshano durante el asedio, y fue llevada a la luna Wasskah. Ordenando a sus fuerzas el cese de sus esfuerzos por encontrar a la Jedi, Koon se retiró y volvió al templo. Maestro Koon aseguró a Skywalker que le avisaría si encontraban a Tano. Después de eso, el Maestro Koon y el Comandante Wolffe fueron a rescatar a Adi Gallia, que había sido capturada por Grievous y hecha prisionera a bordo de la nave de Grievous. Koon y Wolffe abordaron la nave y liberaron a Galia, aunque Grievous escapó. Koon luego encontró a C-3PO y R2-D2 a bordo de la nave. Koon los dejó con Wolffe mientras acababa de eliminar la presencia droide en la nave. Misión a Kadavo El Maestro Koon, el almirante Coburn, Warthog y el Comandante Wolffe más tarde fueron a Kadavo para ayudar a Skywalker y su aprendiz a liberar unos Togruta que habían sido esclavizados por esclavistas de Zygerria. Cazadores Sith Koon vio a través de un holograma el mensaje enviado por el resucitado Lord Sith Darth Maul al Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Maul fue el Lord Sith que asesinó a su amigo Qui-Gon Jinn más de una década antes en Naboo. Maul había masacrado una ciudad en el planeta del Borde Exterior Raydonia y amenazó con hacer algo mucho peor si Obi-Wan Kenobi no lo enfrentaba. Algún tiempo después, Koon supo gracias a unos contactos que Darth Maul y su hermano Savage Opress habían masacrado una banda de matones en una cantina. Koon viajó allí con Kenobi, Grohto, Bruu Jun-Fan y su Padawan Tatsu dos rotaciones más tarde para encontrar varios cuerpos mutilados en el interior de la nave de los hermanos Sith. Cuando Koon y el equipo encontraron a los Sith, vieron que tenían como rehén una mujer joven. Como parte de su plan de escape, Maul trató de distraer a los Jedi al liberar unos wampas de su jaula, distrayendo así al equipo de Koon. Dos soldados clon fueron asesinados en la escaramuza, pero los Maestros Grohto y Ko Solok y el Padawan Tatsu interceptaron los Sith. Tatsu fue herido y Kenobi fue ahogado con la Fuerza por Maul brevemente y fue salvado por Grohto. Koon y Jun-Fan, por su parte, estuvieron haciendo frente a los wampa mientras Grohto era asesinado por Maul. Las habilidades del maestro Jun-Fan - después de la escaramuza - le permitieron ver que los Sith estaban viajando hacia Nexus Pleem. Sin Kenobi y Tatsu en la misión debido a sus heridas, Koon y los otros procedieron a buscar a los hermanos Sith y tratar con ellos. Koon, Jun-Fan y Solok pronto se enfrentaron a los dos hermanos, y Koon se centro en un duelo con Opress. Jun-Fan y Solok, por su parte, se centraron en derribar a Maul. En el duelo con Opress, la máscara de respiración de Koon fue retirada de su cara. Incapaz de luchar, se desplomó jadeando en busca de aire. Solok fue asesinado por Maul poco después de eso, y Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi llegaron para rescatarlos, hiriendo a Opress. Maul mató al Maestro Jun-Fan. Koon luego se volvió a poner su máscara y corrió hacia Jun-Fan caído, y oyó sus últimas palabras. Bombardeo del templo Koon asistió al funeral por las víctimas del bombardeo del hangar del Templo Jedi. Cuando Ahsoka Tano escapó de la prisión mientras estaba bajo sospecha de organizar el atentado, a Koon y Anakin Skywalker se les asignó la tarea de buscar a Tano en los bajos fondos de Coruscant con grupos de búsqueda de clones, incluyendo el Comandante Wolffe y miembros de la Guardia de Coruscant. De camino a los bajos fondos, recibieron la noticia de que Tano había sido vista en dirección al Nivel 1312. A medida que sus transportes aterrizaban en el terminal 24, Skywalker descubrió a Tano y a Asajj Ventress hablando, pero la pareja escapó. Más tarde, un policía informó de de disturbios en el Nivel 1315, y Koon llegó con Skywalker y el Capitán CT-7567 hacia allí. Al llegar, vio que Tano había sido descubierta y aturdida por Wolffe en un almacén lleno de nano-droides. Koon fue uno de los cinco Jedi, junto con Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace Windu y Yoda, quien tomó la decisión de expulsar a Tano de la Orden Jedi por actos de sedición contra la República Galáctica. Asistió a su juicio ante un tribunal militar, donde los cargos en su contra fueron retirados en última instancia, después de que Barriss Offee confesara su participación en el atentado. Después, él y varios otros Jedi se disculparon ante Tano por no confiar en ella, y le ofreció a Tano regresar a la orden, pero Tano optó por no volver a la orden. Nave misteriosa Koon, Wolffe y sus fuerzas clon más tarde se encontraron en un terreno helado en medio de una ventisca.Estaban tratando de buscar señales de sus andadores, y un soldado clon reportó que había encontrado una señal débil. Koon y Wolffe junto con otros clones llegaron a la fuente de la señal: una nave que se había estrellado. Allí Koon encontró un sable de luz. Él inmediatamente ordenó que fuera llevado de vuelta a Coruscant. Muerte thumb|250px|left|Plo Koon es [[Tercera Batalla de Cato Neimoidia|abatido por un caza de su propio ejército en Cato Neimoidia]] El Maestro Koon sirvió como jefe de negociaciones durante la Batalla de Rendili. También estuvieron presentes Saesee Tiin, Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan-Kenobi. A Plo le acompañó el Capitán Jan Dodonna cuando abordaron un Dreadnaught Rendili. Durante las negociaciones, se reunió con su antiguo camarada Jace Dallin, pero poco después, el teniente Yago de la Flota de Defensa Rendili llegó junto a una fuerza de seguridad para tomar el mando, poniendo a Dallin bajo arresto. El Maestro Koon decidió bajar su sable para evitar la muerte de Dallin. Yago estaba planeando volver la flota de la República sobre los separatistas, y el Maestro Jedi Saesee Tiin sintió que no tenía otra elección que destruir los Dreadnaughts Rendili con Koon y Dodonna prisioneros. Afortunadamente, Anakin Skywalker tuvo otro plan, y fue capaz de evitar esta salida tan drástica. Finalmente, Plo, Jace y Dodonna fueron rescatados por Obi-Wan y Quinlan Vos. En una ocasión Plo Koon ayudó a unos pocos sobrevivientes clones a triunfar sobre un gran ejercito droide. También estuvo presente durante la Batalla de Coruscant donde sus expertas habilidades de vuelo y como espadachín valieron la pena. Plo también se vio envuelto en una misión a Boz Pity que buscaba destruir el mando separatista. Luchó en tierra junto a sus compañeros Jedi. En algún momento durante la guerra, él y su compañero en el Consejo Jedi, Kit Fisto, se enfrentaron al cazarrecompensas Durge mientras intentaban sofocar una revuelta de reclusos en una prisión galáctica. Sellaron a Durge en las catacumbas bajo la prisión con la ayuda de uno de los reclusos que había sido prejuiciado por Koon, aunque insistieron en que seguramente llegarían a escaparse. Plo Koon aplazó el juicio de Fisto sobre el destino de su aliado, quien decidió pedir una reducción de condena para el preso por "buen comportamiento", ya que guardó sus espaldas mientras continuaban calmando a los reclusos restantes.Means and Ends'' thumb|250px|La [[Tercera Batalla de Cato Neimoidia|muerte de Plo Koon en Cato Neimoidia.]] Al final de las Guerras Clon, Plo Koon se encontraba liderando una patrulla de cazas estelares sobre el mundo banquero de Cato Neimoidia en su Delta-7 Aethersprite cuando el Canciller Supremo Palpatine activó la Orden 66. El Capitán Jag, junto con un escuadrón de escolta de cazas estelares ARC-170, abrieron fuego sobre el confiado Maestro Jedi antes de que pudiera reaccionar. En una descarga de disparos láser que destrozaron el ágil caza cerca de su sección de motores en el ala del caza, Plo Koon perdió el control de su nave y ésta comenzó a girar descontroladamente, recortando un área de descanso clon con forma de aguja que sobresalía de la ciudad puente y partiéndose en dos, eyectando el droide astromecánico de Koon durante el proceso. Explosiones internas hicieron pedazos el resto de la nave. thumb|left|150px|Plo Koon escapando de su caza Posible supervivencia Sin embargo hay una imagen sacada de un comic de Star Wars que esta relacionada con el Maestro Koon; en esta imagen se puede ver como un Kel Dor muy similar a Plo Koon escapa de su caza en llamas. Este Kel Dor no solo se parece a Plo Koon si no que también lleva su mismo sable laser, la misma vestimenta que el maestro, solo que sin su gran capa, y un caza similar al suyo. Tambien hay que tener en cuenta que Plo Koon fue el único Kel Dor en luchar con un sable laser de color azul. Habilidades y rasgos thumb|Plo Koon desenmascarado. Como muchos de su especie, Plo tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y habilidades telepáticas. Los de su especie tendían a ver las cosas en blanco y negro, siendo partidarios de lo que ellos denominaban "justicia dura", un método para resolver disputas que los no-Kel Dor veían excesivamente retributiva y demasiado cercana al vigilantismo. De alguna controvertida manera, Plo Koon empleaba una técnica de la Fuerza que él llamaba Juicio Eléctrico. Para muchos Jedi, esto era demasiado parecido al relámpago de Fuerza empleado por los enemigos de los Jedi: los temibles lores Sith. Koon era un maestro de la telequinesia, y podía mover objetos sin ni siquiera tener que estar enfrente de ellos. Tenía garras sobre las yemas de sus dedos, que le permitían aumentar sus ya prodigiosos poderes de la Fuerza. Poseedor de una gran fuerza, Koon era un maestro del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Darth Maul consideraba a Koon uno de los mayores guerreros Jedi de su tiempo. Plo Koon utilizaba la Forma V: Shien / Djem So, y estuvo de ser entrenado en Jugo/Vapaad pero la considero demasiado peligrosa por acercarse al lado oscuro. Plo Koon poseía un vasto conocimiento de las ciencias físicas. En particular, usó su conocimiento de la física junto con la Fuerza para alterar el medio; el ingenioso Jedi podía crear tanto pequeños torbellinos como una densa niebla sobre una limitada área, congelar pequeños ríos y lagos, y subir o bajar la temperatura de su alrededor o liberar pequeñas descargas eléctricas lo suficiente como para incapacitar a su oponente inmediatamente. El caza estelar de Plo Koon thumb|left|170px|El [[interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite|Delta-7 de Plo Koon.]] Al contrario que otros Jedi, en 19 ABY, Koon aún seguía pilotando un caza estelar Delta-7 estándar, con una pintura personalizada basada en el Ángel Celeste de Anakin Skywalker. Se completaba con la cabina de un Interceptor Eta-2 clase Actis y podía haber sido modificado algo más. Entre bastidores Interpretaciones Plo Koon fue representado por Alan Ruscoe en La Amenaza Fantasma, y por Matt Sloan en El Ataque de los Clones y La Venganza de los Sith. Le puso la voz Gregg Berger en Jedi Power Battles y Star Wars: Obi-Wan. Origen del nombre Durante la planificación, Plo Koon fue conocido como "Plonkoon", por el apodo del hijo de Nick Dudman. Fue corregido por George Lucas antes de filmar por "Plo Koon". Sable de luz thumb|200px|left|Plo Koon portando su [[Sable de luz/Leyendas|sable de luz amarillo durante la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark.]] El sable de luz que portaba Koon en El Ataque de los Clones tiene el mismo diseño que el que llevaba Mace Windu en La Amenaza Fantasma. Este sable de Windu era también azul en el Universo Expandido. Algunos fans han especulado sobre si Koon podía ser un maestro de la poderosa Forma V de combate con sable de luz, basándose en sus habilidades en el videojuego Jedi Power Battles. De cualquier forma, esto nunca ha sido indicado explícitamente en ninguna fuente canónica. En Jedi Power Battles, Plo Koon lleva un sable de luz amarillo, lo que tiene su eco en la figura de Plo Koon para el Episodio I, en la serie Power of the Jedi. También lleva un sable amarillo en sus apariciones en La Guerra Hiperespacial Stark y Consejo Jedi: Actos de Guerra. La figura tenía un sable con una luz amarillo-verdosa pero esto concuerda con el videojuego Jedi Power Battles y probablemente sea amarillo (como las figuras de Darth Vader de Power of the Force 2, que tenían sables rosas en vez de verdadero rojo). Estos dos casos fueron contradecidos por el uso de sable azul de Plo Koon en El Ataque de los Clones y todas sus apariciones subsecuentes. No está claro si Plo Koon tenía un segundo sable, si reemplazó el suyo, o si el cambio de color es un caso de contradicción en el canon. Es este caso, las películas estarían por encima del videojuego y las figuras. [[Archivo:PloKi.jpg|thumb|200px|Dibujo conceptual de La Venganza de los Sith]] El sable de luz electrónico de juguete de Hasbro indica que el de Plo Koon es naranja en vez de amarillo, aunque presumiblemente esto no sea canon. En algunos dibujos conceptuales de La Venganza de los Sith, Plo Koon está equipado con un guantelete con un sable de dos hojas. Aunque esta arma no ha sido vista en la película, puede encontrarse en la figura de Plo Koon a escala 1:6 de Sideshow Collectibles. En su diseño, esta arma es similar a una usada por Uda-Khalid, aunque el guantelete de Koon tiene hojas gemelas verdes, en vez de las rojas de Uda-Khalid. Aparición sin máscara thumb|left|200px|Un modelo de Plo Koon sin gafas protectoras. La base de datos oficial de Star Wars tiene una imagen de Plo Koon sin sus gafas, exponiendo sus ojos cerrados. El estatus de canon de esto está, no obstante, en cuestión, dado que la imagen aparece en la sección Detrás de las cámaras como un modelo conceptual de pre-producción y no refleja necesariamente la realidad del personaje. En el cómic exclusivo de Toys "R" Us La práctica lleva a la perfección, Plo Koon aparece brevemente sin su máscara facial. En realidad, esta omisión no es canon, dado que los miembros de la especie Kel Dor no pueden sobrevivir en un medio rico en oxígeno sin un equipamiento especial de respiración. No obstante, la aparición de Koon es menor, y la falta de máscara no afecta a la historia global. Se desconoce si el cómic muestra una aparición exacta de la estructura facial de los Kel Dor. Apariciones * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómics)|Comics de Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (novela) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 2) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dug Out'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)|Cómics de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza del Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas thumb|150px|Plo Koon, como minifigura de [[LEGO.]] * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' (Solo por PC Live) Fuentes * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * Attack of the Clones|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/aotc/plo_koon_(a).jpg|cardname=Plo Koon}} * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Koon, Plo Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi